Taylor Swift
by voldyismyfather
Summary: Bascially a bunch of HARRY POTTER one shots done to Taylor Swift songs, including Love Story and Tear Drops on my Guitar. Mainly Dramiones and done from Hermiones POV
1. LOVE STORY

**_Love Story_**_ :  
We were both young  
When I first saw you  
I closed my eyes  
And the flash back starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

_**Flashback**_

Pulling open the apartment door I see three boys sat there, they look up at me the blond one says "what do you want?" I reply casually "I'm looking for a toad a boy named Neville has lost one" "well he's not in here, go away we are busy!"

_**End Flashback **_

_I see the lights  
See the party the ballgowns  
I see you make your way  
Through the crowd  
And say Hello  
Little did I know_

I walk down the stairs I feel all eyes on me, I feel a hand clasp mine "hermiinny" the voice whispers in my ear. I nod my head and allow the person behind the voice to guide me through the hall. As the music plays we dance graciously around the room. My mask falls to the floor and everyone looks in shock at me. I look up at the man holding me and smiled. Suddenly I felt a hand tap me on the shoulder I spin round to see Ron stood there glaring at me. I inform the man who's holding me that I will be back in a minute and then I walk off with Ron. "What are you doing with the enemy Hermione?" he asks accusingly. "I don't need your input on who I date Ronald" I reply. "he's Harry's competition" he shouts back at me. "you cant go off with the competition" "I can do what I bloody well like Ronald" and with that I slap him then grabbing the hem of my dress I dash out of the hall, tears streaming down my face._  
_

_That you were Romeo  
You were throwing pebbles  
'Till my daddy said Stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Beggin' you Please don't go_

I open the entrance doors and stomp down the steps then I drop down and sit there crying. I hear footsteps behind me "go away Ron!" I scream. "I hate to disappoint you Granger, but it's not Weasley!" a cold voice says from behind me. I turn round to see a gorgeous (not that I would ever admit that) blonde haired, grey eyed boy looking at me. "what do you want Malfoy?" I ask stubbornly. He drops down beside and me and he looks at me "you know what Granger, you look absolutely stunning tonight" he smiles. "Thanks Malfoy" I reply casually, I look away from him. "Hermione" he says "What did the Weasley do?" I turn round to look at him, I ponder whether to tell him or not "Basically he was being a prat" I say and then I smile "you called me Hermione!" Malfoy looks at me and blushes "well it is your name right?" I giggle and he smiles "yes it is Mal-Draco" I reply casually. He holds out his hand "Truce?" I look from his hand to his face and back "truce" we shake hands and then Draco leans in and kisses me gently but passionately on the lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and him on top me, I feel his arms wrap around my waist. He kisses me rougher but just as passionately. Then after a few minutes he breaks away. "ive wanted to do that for years". I look at him and blush "Me too" I reply. He leans in to kiss me again. "Malfoy get the hell away from Hermione before I hex you into oblivion!" a voice shouts from behind us. We turn around to see a green eyed, brown haired boy stood there looking extremely angry. "Calm down Potter I didn't mean no harm!" Draco replies. "See ya Granger" then he dashes up the steps shoving past Harry. I sit there in shock. "you alright Mione?" Harry asks "oh god you been crying what did Malfoy do?" I look at him "Nothing, Ron's the reason I'm upset, Draco was just cheering me up that is all" I reply. Harry looks at me "Did you just call Malfoy Draco?" I think about how to reply "yes I did" and with that I get up and head back into the school leaving a very confused Harry.

_  
And I said_

Romeo take me  
Somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting  
All that's left to do is run  
You'll be the Prince  
And I'll be the Princess  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes

When I reach the stairs I run up them all the way to the seventh floor and to the portrait of the fat lady. I mutter the password and then I run to my dormitory and fling myself onto the bed. "drat, I forgot Victor!" I curse myself. I suddenly have a brilliant idea. I grab a piece of parchment and a quill and begin to write my letter..

_**Dear my Slytherine prince,**__  
__**Can we meet somewhere private?**_

_**Love your Gryffindor princess x**_

Then I dash out of the common room to the owlery and attach it one of the school owls. Then I slump against the post awaiting my reply. After ten minutes I decide to leave but just then the owl returns with a reply.

_**My Gryffindor Princess,**_

_**Of course, meet me by the lake at midnight**_

_**Love your very sexy Slytherine prince**_

I smirk at the sexy part I take the note and mutter an indication so the parchment burns. I glance at the clock . Ten to midnight.

_  
So I sneak out  
To the garden to see you  
We keep quiet  
Cause were dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Just keep this down for a little while  
_

I exit the owlery and head down the staircases till I reach the entrance, I smile and I fling open the doors and walk graciously down the steps and follow the path till I reach the lake. I drop myself down beneath a tree and wait. I hear footsteps behind me and I turn my head to see the sexy blond boy. I smile. He flops himself down. "evening" I say "evening Hermione" he replies. He scoots closer to me "are you cold?" he asks. I nod my head and then feel his arms tighten around me. I lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. He strokes my hair.

_  
Cause you were Romeo  
I was a Scarlett Letter  
And my daddy said Stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
And I was beggin' you Please don't go  
_

"Hermione" he gently shakes me, "we need to get you back, I don't want to get into a fight with Potter" I smile and don't move. "Ahh, come on please, I know you would rather spend all your free time with me but its 4 in the morning and if any one finds us we are both dead you know?" I gradually lift myself off his shoulder and smile "at least I'd die in the arms of my love" "you love me?" he asks shocked. "Of course I do" I reply. "Good" he smirks and then he kisses me. "Let's get you back". We walk hand in hand to the front steps. We enter the school and bid our farewells and I begin my tramp to the Gryffindor common room. I enter the common room to come face to face with two extremely pissed off Gryffindors. "Hermione Jean Granger where have you been and what time do you call this?" asks the red head. I decide to ignore him and I walk past the two boys and sit myself down on the chair by the fire. "FINE" he shouts at me and with that he stomps up the stairs to the boys dormitory, leaving me and Harry behind. "Hermione, where were you?" he asks patiently. I look at him and think of how he would react if I told him the truth. "I went for a walk to let off some steam" I lie. Harry looks at me. He looks like he's searching my mind for the truth, he doesn't believe me. "Goodnight 'Mione" he says finally giving me a hug. I stay sat in the chair for a few minutes and then drag myself up to my dorm. I fling myself onto my four poster bed and dream of me and Draco.

_  
And I said_

Romeo take me  
Somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting  
All that's left to do is run  
You'll be the Prince  
And I'll be the Princess  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes

A few weeks after the Yule Ball and I hadn't spoken to Draco since then, but this was of no surprise because he wasn't in school as it was the Christmas holidays. He is due back today. Many things were running through my mind. I knew that me and him could never be. For I am muggleborn and he is pureblood. His father would never let us be and I knew Ron and Harry wouldn't agree to the idea either. Maybe we could run away. Then I thought I'm being selfish, I can't leave Harry and Ron they will never survive and I cannot ask Draco he wouldn't be able to live without his fancy mansion. I stood up and headed to the library I needed a place to think.

_  
Romeo save me  
They're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult  
But it's real  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes  
_

When I arrive at the library, I take my seat in the middle of the library; it's easier to access all books that way. I pulled out a piece of parchment and begun to write my essay on the uses of artefacts in 1924 for ancient runes. **(AN**_:_** THIS IS MADE UP... I THINK?)** As I slaved away over my essay I didn't notice that I had been joined by a red haired girl. Finally I heard the heavy breathing and looked up to see Ginny Weasley, my best and only girl friend. I smile at her and motion to her to sit down. She takes a seat. "Hermione, where were you after the Yule ball?" she asks. I think about what to say and whether I can tell her the truth after all it is technically a girly matter but will she hate me for it? "don't worry I won't tell Harry and Ron" she informs me as if reading my mind. I then decide on my answer. I look at her and then say "iwaswithdraco" she looks up at me and then says "all I caught of that was something about Draco" I smile at her weakly and then she gasps in shock. "OMG!" she shouts. "shh" I tell her. Then she remember where we are and then whispers. "what where you doing with Draco and why?" I ponder what to tell her. Then I tell her everything including about her brother being a prat. "well for your information I agree with what you said about Ron and secondly is Draco a good kisser?" I look at her and nod my head. "you lucky little devil Hermione and don't worry your secret is safe with me" and with that she gives me a hug and leaves. **(AN: I know this doesn't fit in with the song but I had to let Ginny know about them as she is one of my favourite characters)**

_I got tired of waiting  
Wounderin' if you were ever comin' around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
_

A few hours had passed and I decided to head down to the lake. I gazed across at the gorgeous lake and began thinking about Harry's next task whatever that was going to be. He still hadn't figured out how to work the egg. Then my thoughts drifted back to Draco. It was getting quite late and I hadn't seen him in for over three weeks. I had missed his devishly handsome face and his gorgeous smirk. I sighed and flung myself back so I could gaze at the clouds as they drifted by. I was about to drift off when I saw a shadow standing over me I sat up only to be pushed down again. "hey Hermione, I've missed you" said the cold voice of the man who I now loved. I blushed. "hey Draco, I missed you too" he then helped me stand up. He then pulled me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him tight. I let my head rest against his chest. **(AN: I didn't mean for this to rhyme) **I felt his head rest on mine. Then he pulled away. "Draco"

_  
And I said_

Romeo save me  
I've been feelin' so alone  
I keep waiting for you  
But you never come  
Is this in my head?  
I don't know what to think  
He kneels to the ground  
And pulls out a ring  


He looks at me "yes dear" "what's wrong?" I ask. "nothing dear, I'm just thinking about things" I look at him. "I've been thinking about things all day" I inform him. "I keep thinking back to the night of the Yule ball and how much I enjoyed our kiss and how much I love you, but then all I think about is how much crap we will get from our houses and what your parents will do to you if they find out, .." I don't get a chance to continue as I feel his lips press firmly against mine.

_  
And says_

Marry me Juliet  
You never have to be alone  
I love you  
And that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes  


"Hermione I've spoken to my mother about you, she's glad that I've found someone that's not been forced on me by my father, you see she had a sister who married a muggle, but she still loved her or loves her I should say as she's not dead. I don't care what my father thinks he can disown me for all I care at least I will still have you.." he pauses. "and as for the other slytherines well I know Blaise won't have a problem as he doesnt care for all the pureblood shit. And I've spoken to Pot-Harry and I've told him how I feel about you and he says as long as I don't hurt you then he's fine with us and he will speak to Weasley for me to save me from being hexed into the next millennium." I look at him and smile and then he leans in and kissed me with so much passion.

_  
Cause we were both young  
When I first saw you_


	2. AN

AN :

For all those who read my stories I have recently encountered a massive problem my memory stick cant be read on the school computers and it seems to be faulty and as all my work is on it I am unable to continue any of my stories..

I apologise for any inconvenience this has on you my reader but I am going to buy another memory stick as soon as possible and when my memory stick is behaving I will copy across all my stories

I hopefully will get this sorted soon

Love

Voldyismyfather

xx


	3. You Belong With Me

AN: I don't own Harry Potter or the lyrics – those belong to JKRowling and Taylor Swift respectively. I started this over a year ago and well I never got round to finishing it but here it is, at long last...

_You Belong With Me :  
You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do  
_

**Hermione's POV:**

I sit curled up on the sofa reading Potions and Properties Advance Level 4, I look up to your room. I see you bent down in front of the fire. I sigh, you seem pretty pissed off, and no doubt you're talking to Pansy. I really don't understand how you can stand her. I think back to earlier that day when played the prank on Slughorn.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Pansy" he called out to her. I sat in my seat opposite him and listened._

"_Yes Drakey" she replied. _

"_Watch this" Draco sent a curse in the direction of the Professor, turning his hair pink and green. All the Slytherins, minus Pansy burst out laughing. I tried to stop myself from giggling. _

_Pansy just sat there._

_End flashback_

I head upstairs smiling at the memory.

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do  
_

I find my IPod and slot it into my speakers and let Eminem: Lose Yourself play out. I sing along

Look, if you had one shot, one opportunity

To seize everything you ever wanted, one moment

Would you capture it, or just let it slip? Yo

**(****AN: Sorry about the Eminem lyrics, I think its apt for my story)**

I think back to the conversation we had last night

_Flashback_

"_Hermione, promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you?" You asked me_

"_I promise Draco" I replied_

"_Ok, I don't know how to say this or if you'll believe me but this is so hard, everything is so hard." You told me._

_End flashback _

I smile so happy that you trusted me with your secret.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time  
_

I woke up the following morning from a lovely dream. Me and Draco were together. I smiled and prayed that it would come true. I open my wardrobe door and imagine what Pansy's is like probably full of miniskirts and boob tubes. Mine however is full of T-shirts and jeans.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me _

I watch you messing around with your fellow Slytherins Blaise, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle. I laugh as you push Blaise in the lake. I swear that you look up to the Astronomy Tower, in my direction and smile it me but I'm dreaming, you've probably just seen Pansy. I wish you could see how happy we would be together.

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

As we walk down to the Hogsmede, joking about the way we used to be and how now we're friends, laughing at the memories.

Suddenly Pansy appears and walks over to us, she smiles a fake smile at me, taking your hand leading you away. You turn around and wave back at me.

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

As you walk off I think back till when you first started dating Pansy and well before that, you used to smile so much. You haven't smiled at all in the last few months, being with Pansy has made you lose that smile, the one that lights up the whole of Hogwarts.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
_

I look at my feet, tatty old sneakers, they're comfy and nothing special, Pansy's wearing black high heels, making her about an inch taller than you. I sigh deeply, wishing you would realise that I'm the one for you.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

I lean against the wall in our common room, being head's sure has its advantages. I'm waiting for you to come down and help me plan the ball and more importantly to realise that all this time you belong with me.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.  
_

I remember over Christmas you flew over to my house on your new broom, through a snow storm after an argument with your father, I told you muggle jokes and we watched cartoons, I did impressions of teachers. I managed to make you laugh, even though you were about to cry. We listened to Eminem that night and danced around my house, you told me about your dream to be a Healer and I told you mine of wanting to be a writer. I silently added with you as my husband when you fell asleep on my sofa.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me

Its graduation day tomorrow, the seventh years are having a ball tonight to celebrate the end of our time at Hogwarts, and the beginning of the rest of our lives. I don't have a date, no doubt your going with Pansy. I plan to tell you tomorrow how I feel.

I'm wearing a gorgeous green satin dress, a silver necklace that once belonged to my grandmother.

I walk down the steps and into Hogwarts entrance my thoughts go back to the beginning of the year when you yelled at me and said no one understands you, you never heard me but I whispered back I do. Because I do. I understand you Draco Malfoy, and you belong with me, but I just wish that you could see that.

I enter the great hall, and see Pansy all over a Ravenclaw.

I glance around the hall hoping to catch your blond hair. You're stood over by the drinks, surrounded by your friends. I make my way through the crowd and approach you. Your friend Zabini sees me coming and taps you on your shoulder, you turn around and see me.

A smile graces you lips, the same smile I haven't seen in while, you hand your drink to Zabini and make you way over to me.

When you reach me, you hold out your hand, "May I have this dance Miss Granger?"

I nod my head in reply and take your hand.

You pull me close and whisper in my ear...

_You belong with me_

**AN: **So what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! And thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, favourited the Love Story :D While I write and decide what Taylor Swift song to do for the next one shot please go check out my other stories :D ... And any suggestions for the next Taylor song are more than welcome.. As long as I've heard it all the way over here in England or it can be found on YouTube I don't mind :D


End file.
